Painted Lady
Appearance Pre-metamorphosis Painted Lady aka Lady has the same colors as her matured state except for being wingless with her sprouting wing buds next to her shoulders. Currently Lady has the colors and wing patterns of her namesake the painted lady butterfly. The top scales next to her tiny spikes are a light camo green and her spikes are too. The line on her scales that extend from her neck all the way to her tail are light brown. The second plate of scales are light gray with tan spots while the third and smaller set are light tan. Her rough underbelly is a more darker tan with a thick brown line going from her neck and stopping by her chest. Her head plates and antennae are a darker gray while her horns are an orange-brown with the tips dark brown. Her eyes are dark blue like the ocean water and her claws are black. Her thin leg scales (the first row that connects with her wing scales) are light brown with dark brown markings while the rest is the light gray color as the second row of scales on her neck with the star-tear NightWing looking scales tan. Her wings, the longer pair, is patterned with orange, dark brown, light brown, and a bit of golden yellow splashes while the smaller set is patterned with lavender lines, caramel color that sort of looks light brown, and those dot spots that look like huge owl eyes with blue and purple spots for the dots. Personality Lady is one of those SilkWings who dragons categorize as 'acts that do not seem to benefit the individual' but even though this may seem true her actions are beneficial to other individuals. Her kindness helps her captivate the people and work that she believes with generosity. Her support gives energy within anyone who needs it, sharing her knowledge and time. Her enthuasiastic makes her take all the support into making a strong chain to make a difference in an individual which she believes will make an impact in their life. Although this takes time, she has patience and reliability with her careful approach making the situations be corrected enough to help her reach the end of her goal. She is also imaginative, observant, hard-working, and has good practical skills. But helping to benefit an individual comes with its cons. Her habit of taking things too personally whether an individual says it to her is salt to the wound. Any sort of criticism recieved can make her not understand impersonal or personal situations. Her shyness makes her be concerned too much into one's feelings rather than with her own which providdes a big challenge for her to fight against. Her privacy makes her keep her feelings inside and it tends to overload her struggles to meet the hopes of everyone making it hard for her to change and causing her to be too altruistic in that matter. History Lady shared her egg with her twin brother, Skipper, which resulted in a large egg kept in her parents' cell in Tsetse Hive. But soon after she was born, her father, Darner, was transferred to Bloodworm Hive which made Lady and Skipper not know him well. Growing up, she, like other wingless SilkWings, were made fun of because of her lack of wings. But it didn't bother Lady so much because of her attachment to others' feelings instead of exploring her own so she felt that what they said was true. After that, her metamorphosis arrived and when she got her wings she was grateful. She finished school and got assigned as a sculptor and weaver of silk in which she made her first tapestry weaving as an offering of thanks to the HiveWings. The tapestry was pretty which made the queen decide to transfer her to Yellowjacket Hive to work on tapestries there since there was very few sculptors there. She felt sad for leaving her family and got upset but lifted her head up and decided that new adventures awaited her in her new home due to her altruistic way. When she arrived she was awed to how amazing the new Hive looked. She got assigned a cell in the middle section of the Hive where the sculpting tools were and she began her work. One day, while she was working on her latest project, she noticed a HiveWing standing there and observing her. At first she thought that he was there to rudely annoy her but when he spoke with sincerity in her voice she was surprised. They awkwardly talked for a while and Lady noticed that his name was Vespid and he was not like other HiveWings but did express haughiness. She had made a new friend even though she knew it was treason but she didn't care. She didn't have a partner yet so she was often alone. Vespid would sometimes invite her secretly to take flights around the Hive and would get her honey drops. But secrecy didn't last long for them once the Queen found out Vespid was with a SilkWing since he could be mind-controlled. She forbid them seeing each other again and sent Lady to Misbehaver's Way. Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:Content (QuinnEndlessSummer)